The present invention relates to a film sealing and wrapping machine with a rotary cut and seal jaw for wrapping a product with heat sealable material.
Prior art shrink wrap machines exist which are used to form a film bag around a product in a high production environment. Extreme Packaging, Inc. located in Orange County, California is a manufacturer of high quality shrink wrap machines and has a philosophy of innovation and continuously improving their machines to increase efficiency. Extreme Packaging, Inc. has been producing high quality shrink wrap machines for the past 10 years.
The film sealing and wrapping machine discussed herein is an improvement of prior art shrink wrap machines.